The Way I Feel Under Your Command
by Veleda
Summary: As a soldier, Suzaku was good at taking orders, but he never particularly enjoyed it. Until Euphemia. Suzaku/Euphemia, light D/s.


Suzaku was good at taking orders; you wouldn't get anywhere in the military if you weren't. He didn't mind doing it, and there was satisfaction in a job well done, but it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed either. And then Euphemia came along and changed that. From practically the moment he met her, Suzaku had wanted nothing more than to make her happy. Catering to her silly wishes to eat crepes and window shop, Suzaku was truly happy for the first time in ages. And when she demanded to go to the Shinjuku ghetto, Suzaku found himself completely unable to deny her.

The urge to please her only became stronger after Suzaku became Euphemia's knight. It wasn't just a personal desire anymore, but a duty and a promise. He took to his new role with ease and eagerness.

One day, as he was walking across the palace grounds with Euphemia, a soldier had taunted him. "Here comes Princess Euphemia and her dog," he had announced to his buddies. Euphemia had whirled around, glaring and forced him to apologize.

"I should take official action against him!" she told him later in her room, still angry. "He should be demoted!"

"It's all right, your highness," Suzaku assured her. "It doesn't matter to me." It wasn't just that he was used to such insults— though that was part of it— but, more importantly, he was happy to be Euphemia's emanything/em. A few rude words couldn't take that away from him.

Euphemia sat down and was silent for several moments. "Suzaku," she began slowly and carefully, "you are my knight, but please don't think that you can never refuse me. If I give you an order that you do not wish to follow..." she trailed off.

Suzaku knelt before her. "Princess, it's an honor and a pleasure to serve you. I don't mind mind following your orders." He dared to meet her eyes. "I— I enjoy it."

For a long time Euphemia simply looked at him. Then, she smiled and brushed her fingers against his. Standing up, she nodded at him. "I wish to go shopping. You will come with me to carry my bags."

Suzaku grinned. "Yes, your highness."

It became something of a game between them. Euphemia would command Suzaku to bring her a pen that was well within her reach, or feed her cookies, or check her hair for split ends (he never found any, but that meant he could keep looking, keep his hands buried in the thick softness of her hair). Then they would catch each other's eyes and laugh like children.

She didn't explicitly order him about in public. Euphemia didn't want to give anyone a reason to disrespect Suzaku any more than they already did. However, she might occasionally accidentally-on-purpose drop her handkerchief. It would only take a quick glance to communicate her wishes to Suzaku, and, well, it would be ungentlemanly not to pick up a lady's handkerchief.

Suzaku would have been perfectly content to let things go on like that indefinitely, and maybe that was why he— usually so attentive to his lady's desires— failed to notice the longing looks that Euphemia began to give him as they continued their game. At least until one night after yet another ball. It had seemed normal enough at the start. Euphemia was ready to retire and she asked Suzaku to walk her to her room. Giddy and drunk on atmosphere rather than wine, she pulled him into her bedroom. Suzaku followed willingly until the click of the door closing behind him reminded him of the realities of the situation.

"Your highness, I shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Euphemia asked distractedly.

Suzaku shifted uncomfortably. "It's not proper."

Euphemia fiddled with the back of her dress. "Darn, I can't reach the zipper. And my maid has already gone to bed. It would be cruel to wake her." She met Suzaku's eyes. "Undress me."

Suzaku choked. "Pardon?"

There was a strange light in Euphemia's eyes. "I can't reach the zipper on my own. My knight will have to aid me."

Suzaku swallowed. With trembling fingers he unzipped the gown, trying not to shudder as the cloth parted to reveal bare skin. emShe must be so soft/em, Suzaku thought before he jerked his finger away. He backed away, desperate to leave before he did something unwise.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia reached for him, and the feeling in her voice caused him to stop. She looked at him, unsure. "Stay with me?" It wasn't an order but a question, soft and searching.

Suzaku paused, unsure. Finally, he placed his hand on her waist. "Your highness, I--."

She put her finger against his lips. "Call me Euphie." It was as serious an order as she'd ever given.

"Euphie," he breathed out as he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
